Ten to One
by Ms. Haps Happen
Summary: To be described in ten words to one word. A character per chapter. [Writing exercise.]
1. Tsuna

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **1: Tsuna**

A teen with gravity-defying brown hair and large, doe-like eyes

Clumsy by nature and often bullied, he trained hard

To be the all-encompassing sky that accepts all

Student of the Arcobaleno and Hitman, Reborn

A direct descendant of the First

Heir to the Vongola throne

Powerful, charming, and kind-hearted

Tenth Generation Boss

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Sky

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Yes, it's a new "drabble" series. I so need to stop bringing out new projects I don't even know if I can manage. Anyway, this is supposed to be a writing exercise, so updates will not be regular.

Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	2. Gokudera

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **2: Gokudera**

A young boy with silver hair and bright green eyes

Lost once as a boy, found as a teen

Known to the Mafia as Smokin' Bomb Hayato

Assertive, brash, quick to anger and intelligent

Right hand man to the Decimo

Half-brother to the Poison Scorpion

Creator of Sistema C.A.I.

Tenth Generation Guardian

Gokudera Hayato

Storm

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	3. Yamamoto

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **3: Yamamoto**

Epitome of a Japanese man: tall, brown hair, hazel eyes

Loves baseball above anything, son of a sushi chef

Hides behind fake smiles, inner turmoil never known

Easy-going and cheerful, yet naive and oblivious

Baseball star of Namimori Middle School

A Shigure Soen Ryu inheritor

Natural-born assassin, sword wielder

Tenth Generation Guardian

Yamamoto Takeshi

Rain

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	4. Ryohei

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **4: Ryohei**

Loud, energetic, loyal, a ray of sunshine: ultimate sun quality

White hair, white strip on the nose, white gauze

Often thick and oblivious, sometimes smart and blunt

Took up boxing to fight and protect

Inside voice is just a myth

Does everything to the extreme!

Older brother to Kyoko

Tenth Generation Guardian

Sasagawa Ryohei

Sun

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** A guest reviewer asked why I still need to include a word count when each and every chapter will have the same number of words. Well, honestly, I wanted to be consistent. I am slightly OC and as such I want all (or at least most) of my stories to be written in the same format.

Guest Reviewer, I hope this is to your satisfaction.

Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	5. Hibari

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **5: Hibari**

Crush-worthy with black hair, steel grey eyes and fair complexion

Absolutely terrifying, positively dangerous, never without a doubt human

Feared Disciplinary Committee Chairman of Namimori Middle School

Hibird owner, the yellow fluff of ball

Rules Namimori with an iron fist

Oddly charmed by small animals

Silent supporter from afar

Tenth Generation Guardian

Hibari Kyouya

Cloud

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	6. Mukuro

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **6: Mukuro**

A young man with pineapple-styled blue hair and heterochromatic eyes

Experimented by the Estraneo and escaped with two others

Wished to burn the Mafia with his hatred

Was thwarted and subsequently saved by Tsuna

Saved, used, and cared for Chrome

Reluctant member of Tsuna's family

Hides behind a mask

Tenth Generation Guardian

Rokudo Mukuro

Mist

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	7. Chrome

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **7: Chrome**

Hair fashioned after Mukuro, an eye patch over one eye

Saved by and shares a mental connection with Mukuro

Willingly letting her body be controlled by Mukuro

The second youngest and only female guardian

The other half of the Mist

Easily underestimated, double-edged, soft-looking illlusionist

Sweet, shy and pretty

Tenth Generation Guardian

Chrome Dokuro

Mist

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	8. Lambo

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **8: Lambo**

Curly hair, green eyes, horns, cow onesie with a tail

Grew up living in different points of the timeline

Discovers the future - child, visits the past - adult

Time traveler via the Ten Year Bazooka

A child of the Bovino Family

The brat of the group

Annoying, loud, but cute

Tenth Generation Guardian

Lambo Bovino

Lightning

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	9. Giotto

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **9: Giotto**

Blond, amber-eyed, great leader and ancestor of one Sawada Tsunayoshi

Fought tooth and nail for peace surrounded by friends

Adored, respected and loved by each succeeding generation

Started a group that protects the innocent

Lived in Japan as Sawada Ieyasu

Great Sky who accepts all

First Generation Sky Guardian

Founded the Vongola

Vongola Primo

Giotto

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Ladies and gentlemen, presenting... Vongola First Generation! A round of applause, please.

Hi, guys! This will be the last chapter for a while. I'm having a hard time with the rest of the First Gen. Little are known of them and I'm struggling with Uni, sorry! Also, to those asking for Reborn, I'm sorry that you'll have to wait a few more chapters.

Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	10. G

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **10: G**

Pink-haired, flames on left side of face, brash-looking, single-lettered name

One of the first members of the vigilante group

Fights by means of flame-powered arrows and guns

Always stood by Giotto, trustworthy and loyal

Childhood best friend, most trusted confidant

Brother, in all but blood

Primo's right hand man

Vongola First Generation

Storm Gurdian

G

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'm having a hard time with the First Generation Guardians as not much are known about them. What I came up with are what I can infer from the manga/anime as well as the wikis. Treat this compilation as my headcanon for the characters.

Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	11. Asari

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

* * *

 **Ten to One**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **11: Asari**

Short black hair, warm brown eyes, smile on the lips

These are the words to describe this cheerful man

Hailed from the Land of the Rising Sun

Walked the path on the opposite side

Found friends to chase away loneliness

And with music to soothe

Traded flute for sword

Vongola First Generation

Asari Ugetsu

Rain

* * *

 **Word Count:** 55

 **Notes:** Notice the slight change at the end? I was planning on writing these "poems" using a format (i.e., Giotto's & G's chapters), but Asari had a full name, so I tweaked it a bit. What do you guys think?

I'm so sorry for not updating this story for months. I really had a hard time writing the 1st Generation chapters as no much are known of them. The next update will be soon.

Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
